Love is in the Air
by InsanityQueen
Summary: Gina has a huge crush on Chao Xin after he had saved her from a group of thugs. Things will start to get a little bit romantic for the two of them. There is also 6 other girls who are meeting their crushes and later, they fall in love. Join the 7 girls as they fall in love with the guy of their dreams until they'll get the wish they wanted the most. No more OCs needed!
1. First Meetings: Gina

**Hello my fellow authors! As you can see by the title, it's a romance fic. It's pretty much a story of girls falling in love. This chapter is going to be the first meeting. Enjoy everyone! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC Gina.**

* * *

"Stop right there!", a voice called behind the 13 year old Japanese girl. She had jet black hair that reaches her shoulders. Her face was badly bruised.

The girl's name was Gina Takahashi. She was on a vacation in China because her father got a job and they were staying there for a 2 months. Apparently, she wanted to bey battle but bumped into two thugs. They demanded her to battle or else they will hurt her and take her bey away.

She sprinted throughout the street until she met a dead end. A smirk came on the two thug's faces. "You'll have to battle or else sweetheart", one of them growled at her.

"Or else, we will take your bey and you'll end up in the hospital", the other threatened. Gina had a terrified look on her face. The two thugs were really famous in China. Their beys were pretty strong too.

Gina took out her bey and launcher. She was shaking from fear because she knew that she'll lose. Gina wasn't that much of a strong blader since she got the bey a month ago and doesn't know it's power yet. "Fine by me"

"GO SHOOT!"

The thugs and Gina launched their beyblades. "Go now, Flame Aqaurio!", one of the thugs shouted. Storm Aqaurio charged at Gina's bey, Midnight Artemis with incredible strength. Artemis was sent flying.

Gina gasped. "Come on. Don't give up. Keep on spinning Artemis!", she shouted at her black and dark blue beyblade which was still spinning. Artemis charged at one of the beys and did a barrage attack.

The thugs chuckled. "How can we lose to a weak attack like that?"

The other one shouted at his bey. "Go Ray Scorpio!"

Ray Scorpio slammed into Artemis which sent the bey flying. Gina gasped.

"Hold your ground Midnight Artemis!", she yells. Artemis landed but was spinning really slowly. The bey charged at the two beys and slammed them both. They were both sent flying but was still spinning perfectly.

"This is going to be your end. Flame Aqaurio!", one of them shouted at her.

Flame Aquario charged at Artemis. The other one smiled evilly. "I'll join as well. Ray Scorpio!"

The two beys charged at Artemis and was pushing it back. It was close to the edge of the stadium and was about to be sent flying until...

"Virgo!", a voice called from behind the two thugs. They both turned around. The guy was standing on a building but they couldn't see his face because it was night time. They could only see a silhouette of him.

"Say What?"

"Who are you?"

The boy didn't say anything. He finally called in his special move. "Virgo! Special move: Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword"

A yellow streak of light slammed into Scorpio and Aquario, making them both sent flying. The two beys landed on the ground unable to spin. The two thugs had a scared look on their faces.

"Let's get out of here", one said. They both picked up their beys and ran away. Gina looked at the boy who had saved her. He had maroon colored hair with grayish eyes. He wears a teal shirt with yellow markings on it.

"T-t-thank you", she stuttered. The boy smiled.

"Don't sweat it. I'm just here to do my job. Helping bladers who are struggling", he said.

Gina smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Gina Takahashi"

Chao Xin shook her hand. "The name's Chao Xin. I can see that you're not as strong. Can I help you be stronger so you can beat the crap out of those two guys?", he offered.

Gina had a big smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling. "Really?", she asked. Chao Xin nodded

Gina hugged him. "Yes you can"

What Gina didn't see was that Chao Xin was blushing a little. "Meet me tomorrow at the park at 8:00 in the morning. Don't be late", he told her. Gina smiled at him.

"Yes I will"

Chao Xin taught Gina on how to be stronger. Gina trained a lot. She was now strong enough to face stronger bladers. It was now finally time for them both to have a bey battle. Even though Gina was strong enough, Chao Xin still won.

This was her final day in China. Chao Xin was taking Gina back to her hotel.

"Are you sure you're going to leave", Chao Xin asked her. Chao Xin and Gina were really good friends now and he didn't want her to leave.

"Yes I am. It's just a vacation so I am going to leave", Gina answered while frowning. Chao Xin smiled.

"Next time we meet, let's have another bey battle together", he suggested. Gina turned to face him.

"Sure. This time, I'll beat you for sure", Gina says while pointing a finger at the Chinese boy. They were finally at the hotel. Chao Xin waved his hand.

"Bye Gina"

Gina waved back. "Bye Chao Xin"

Chao Xin turned and walked away. Gina smiled and blushed before going back to her room in the hotel

_Am I really in love with him?_

* * *

**That's the end of this really short chapter of this new story. I will need 6 OCs for this story.**

**The rules are: **

**1. You must complete the whole form.**

**2. First come first serve for the crushes.**

**3. No guest can submit an OC. There is a number of reasons because I might need some additional info via PM. Another is because I can't use OCs in the reviews.**

**4. You must send it through via ****PM ONLY**** so there won't be any problems. **

**5. No "Info on Profile". It is very irritating and it shows laziness of completing a form.**

**6. Please be very descriptive because I'll be choosing the OCs who are well detailed and not a Mary Sue or Gary Stu.**

**That's all. The form is on the top of my profile. Good luck everyone! SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA!**


	2. First Meetings: Ninel and Sierra

**Hi guys! I promised you guys another chapter so here it is. I decided to change the number of OCs to 10. I have 7 sent to me plus my OC and I saved a spot for Fallenbey so I will need 1 more. I have chosen the OCs so here they are.**

**Name-Beyblade-Crush-Owner**

**1. ****Gina Takahashi-Midnight Artemis-Chao Xin-InsanityQueen**

**2. ****Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov-Permafrost Alicorn-Dashan-Graceful Amaryllis**

**3. ****Sierra Yin Crystals-Moonlight Artemis-Gingka Hagane-DazzlerAngel**

**4. ****Arashi Kinzoku-Storm Minotaurus-Teru Saotome-LeoKinghtus-Hollow**

**5. ****Neptune Ocean-Tourmaline Neptune-Bao-CygnusCrown Night**

**6. ****Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina-Ray Virgo-Masamune Kadoya-GoldenAngel999**

**7. ****Ayami Gin Scarlett-Whirlwind Artemis-Tsubasa Otori-Tiger Demon of Light**

**8. ****Mana Valkov-Guardian Kuubi-Ryuga-Gingercookiessnaps**

**These are the couples:**

**Gina x Chao Xin**

**Ninel x Dashan**

**Sierra x Gingka**

**Arashi x Teru**

**Neptune x Bao**

**Frieda x Masamune**

**Ayami x Tsubasa**

**Mana x Ryuga**

**T****his was a long author's note. The first 2 OCs (not including mine) will appear in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC Gina and ideas.**

* * *

Ninel

"That will be 2 dollars Miss Ninel", the cashier said. She held out her hand, expecting payment. Ninel took some money out of her pocket and gave it to the cashier. The cashier handed the bag of candy to Ninel.

"Have a good day Miss Ninel", The cashier smiled at her and then turned to the next customer. Ninel started to eat the sweet and delicious candy. She was known as Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov. She has vermillion colored hair with copper streaks and they are in a curly side ponytail and goldenrod eyes. She wore a royal blue halter top with a white collar with a zipper on the back. Ninel also wore a white demin crop jacket with a hood. She also wears dark demin jeans with a silver chain belt and black thigh length boots.

_Wow, these sweets taste so good! _Ninel thought to herself. Ninel has a big sweet tooth so she loves to eat any kinds of sweets but the candy that she loves is the cherry flavored licorice from Australia. She continued eating it. _I could buy some for my mom and my lil' sis', Megumi. They'll love it!_

Just then, she heard a little boy's cry and metal falling to the ground nearby. It came from a public bey park that's right near her hotel. It sounded like a bey battle. She ran to the bey park to investigate what just happened. She saw a group of bladers smirking a laughing at the young boy.

"Looks like we won. Now hand over your precious bey", a blader demanded. The boy was sitting on the ground with tears flowing down his face.

"N-n-no. I won't. Leave me alone!", the little boy cried. One of them grabbed the boy by the collar.

"If you don't, you'll get a punch to the face. Now hand it over, kid!", he growled. The boy was too scared to move so instead of fighting back, he gave his bey to them. The blader snatched it from his hand and let go of him.

"Thanks for the bey, kid. Now have a nice time not bey battling. Forever!", they all laughed evilly and walked away.

"Those a**holes", Ninel muttered from behind a corner of a building.

"Hey", she called behind the bladers. They stopped and turned around to find a girl standing a distance in front of them. "Who the hell are you?", one of them asked.

"That doesn't matter much. Give the bey back to him", ordered Ninel. The bladers looked at one another.

"What if we don't", he asked. Ninel took out her beyblade and launcher and put them in a ready position.

"You'll battle me", Nine told them. The gang of bladers also took out their beys and launchers.

"Fine, get ready to lose, little girl", the middle blader said. Ninel just smirked.

"I love to see you try", Ninel said confidently.

"3", the thugs said at the same time.

"2", Ninel said"

"1", they said altogether.

"GO SHOOT!"

They all launched their beys. All of the beys went in opposite directions.

"Go Storm Leone!", a blader called. The blue colored bey charged at Ninel's bey which was spinning in the center of the stadium. The bey clashed with Ninel's beyblade and attacked it at all sides. Permafrost Alicorn, Ninel's beyblade attacked back using really incredible force. The beyblade was sent flying.

"You're not so bad sweetheart. And I thought that girls can't bey battle", one of them told her. He was really impressed at the power Ninel had. Even or a girl.

Ninel just smiled. "Oh, so you think that girls can't bey battle. You might want to take that back. Permafrost Alicorn!"

Alicorn charged at Storm Leone with great speed and slammed into it, making it a stadium out for one of the bladers.

"No. This can't be", the blader who was on his hands and knees, looking at his beyblade in shock.

"No", one blader said.

"He just lost?", another asked. All of the bladers looked at the one blader who lost.

"Pay attention to the battle. Don't look away from me!", Ninel yelled to them. They all turned around to face Ninel. The bladers all glared at her.

"Go Aries!"

"We can win this, Rock Wolf!"

"Don't back down now, Gasher!"

The blader's beyblades all charged at Permafrost Alicorn, all of them doing barrage attacks on it.

They figured out that Permafrost Alicorn was still spinning so all of them tried to push Alicorn of the stadium edge.

Ninel gritted her teeth. "Alicorn!"

"It's no use. You're going to lose and regret bey battling with us", the bladers chuckled.

"I will show you my true strength!", Ninel shouted. Permafrost Alicorn pushed back at the beyblades.

"Alicorn! Special move: Glacial Spin!", Ninel called in her special move. Alicorn's performance tip froze and the stadium began to turn into solid ice.

"Say what!?"

"NO!"

The blader's saw that their beyblades weren't spinning that well since it was spinning on ice but Alicorn was spinning just fine. The beyblades were spinning slowly and started to wobble.

"Special move! Frost Light!", Ninel called in another special move. Alicorn's beast came out. It was a white majestic horse with an iris blue mane with a horn the same shade of blue. The wings glowed an iris blue color. There was a bright light coming from Alicorn. Everyone had to shield their eyes. Ater that, the bladers found their beys in front of them. Not being able to spin.

Ninel took back her bey and smiled at her victory.

"Let's get out of here!"

The bladers took back their beys and ran away and also gave the boy's beyblade to Ninel. "Here's your bey, little one"

Ninel handed the beyblade back to the boy. "Thank you!", the boy shouted and ran off to join his friends.

Ninel was about to leave until a Chinese male blaer walked towards her. "You have really great strength", commented the Chinese male.

"Why, thank you", Ninel thanked him for his kindness.

"My name is Dashan Wang, leader of Beylin Temple", Dashan greeted.

"Beylin temple huh? I think I've heard of it before. Is it a place to train bladers from all over China? By the way, I'm Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov", Ninel greeted him.

"It's nice to meet you Ninel. How about coming over to Beylin Temple? I can show you around. I never really see bladers like you. You're pretty strong. I'm a strong blader as well. How about battling me?", Dashan asked.

"Thank you for the offer, Dashan. It's nice to meet a great person like you. I didn't come here to visit, actually. My mom and I are going to fashion shows here since it's Fashion week. I'm staying in Beijing for a while so I might find some time", Ninel explained to him.

"You have a taste in fashion, huh?", Dashan asked the Eurasian. Ninel nodded.

"Of course. I love fashion. I was thinking of being a fashion designer when I'm older", Ninel answered him.

Just then, Ninel's phone did bling sound. "Oh, it's my Mom. She wants me back at the hotel. I will come over to Beylin Temple. I promise. See you next time, Dashan!"

Ninel waved. Dashan waved his hand too. "See you some time later, Ninel!"

Ninel turned and walked away while Dashan was watching her. Ninel blushed and her cheeks had a pink color.

_Am I falling for him?_

* * *

Sierra Crystals

A girl was walking around Metal Bey City with her head looking down at the ground. She had short brown hair with yellow streaks which stops just below her shoulders. She wore a black tee under a sleeveless red jacket. She wore black shorts and a pair of brown knee length boots.

The city was crowded with tons of people bey battling and people going shopping. Everyone was having fun except for the girl. Her name was Sierra Crystals. She came from America but went to Japan.

_Ugh! I'm so lonely! There's no strong bladers to face! _

She found a big area with broken down buildings and decided to go there.

"Stop right there!", a voice called from behind. Sierra turned around to find a group of scary looking bladers with their launchers out, aiming at her.

"If you want to come here, then bey battle with us. This place is only for Face Hunters only", a big blader that looks a bit over weighted told her.

"Face Hunters, huh? I heard a lot about you guys from a group of kids. You steal bey points from others. Am I right", Sierra asked them while raising an eyebrow.

"That's right. My name is Benkei and we challenge you to a bey battle. We'll take all of your bey points if you lose", the over weighted blader growled.

Sierra took out her beyblade and launcher. "Challenge accepted"

"3", Sierra said.

"2", the Face Hunters called.

"1!", they all shouted together at the same time.

"GO SHOOT!"

Sierra launched her beyblade, Moonlight Artemis. One of the Face Hunter's beys charged at Moonlight Artemis, making it sent flying. Sierra gritted her teeth.

"I won't lose yet. Artemis!"

Artemis clashed the Benkei's bey. Sierra frowned. Benkei's beyblade looks like it's weak but it has really strong attacks.

"Okay, now it's my turn", Sierra said. Artemis slammed into the other Face Hunter's beyblades. They were all sent flying but then landed and they all were still spinning.

"I'm not done yet", Sierra says. Artemis pushed at the group of beys towards the edge of the stadium. The Face Hunters managed to get out of the edge of the stadium. The other bladers began to attack Artemis.

They all pushed Artemis and sent it flying. It was no use for Sierra since the Face Hunters for whatever reason, had great strength. Whenever Artemis was sent flying, it would land on the one of the Face Hunter's beyblades and it would push Artemis back up.

After all those attacks, Artemis was wobbling. "Now we will end this!" Benkei said. Sierra gritted her teeth. "Attack back Artemis!", Sierra called.

"It's too late to attack back. We will end this here and now!", Benkei yelled. All of the Face Hunter's beys charged at Artemis with great speed.

"Pegasus!, a voice called behind the Face Hunters.

"What's that?", Benkei asked. A blue streak of light slammed into each bey causing each one to be sent flying and landing on the ground, unable to move.

"AHHH!"

"No!"

"My poor bey!"

"Let's get out of here!"

The Face Hunters took their beys and ran away like little children. The blader who had saved Sierra was standing on the roof of one of the buildings.

"Who are you?" Sierra asked the mysterious person. He jumped down from the building and landed in front of Sierra. He had red hair that spiked up on the top and it was held by a blue head band. He wore a blue jacket with an orange shirt underneath. He also wore black pants with red shoes. He gave the beyblade back to Sierra.

"You sure have beaten the crap out of those guys", Sierra said while smiling.

"Thanks, it was no problem. Are you alright?", the boy asked her.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. I'm Sierra Crystals. I just came to Japan", Sierra explained.

"My name is Gingka Hagane. Those Face Hunters are complete idiots, right?", Gingka asked her.

"How did you know about them?", Sierra asked the Japanese boy.

"I saved a friend named Kenta from them and he told me all about them. I noticed you were pretty lonely so I was going to ask if you could bey battle with me. You looked pretty strong. I followed you here and I found out you were about to lose to the Face Hunters and I just did my job", Gingka explained to Sierra.

Sierra punched his shoulder gently. "Stalker", she said.

"Hey I wasn't stalking you", Gingka argued back.

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"Oh fine. Maybe I was stalking you", Gingka said. He had enough of arguing with her. They both laughed.

"Can I see you tomorrow again, Gingka?", Sierra asked. Gingka nodded.

"Sure. You can battle with me. I want to see your power", Gingka told her.

"I will beat you with my Moonlight Artemis!", Sierra says while showing him her beyblade.

"Nope. Pegaus and I are going to win", Gingka held up his beyblade.

"See you tomorrow Gingka"

"Good bye Sierra"

The two turned to leave. Sierra began walking back to her home

_We will see who's the winner of our bey battle and I bet it's going to be me_. Sierra thought in her mind.

* * *

**This ends chapter 2 of Love is in the air. Remember guys, I have one more spot for an OC. I'm still waiting for Fallenbey's OC. Here's the rules for submitting an OC:**

**1. You must complete the whole form.**

**2. First come first serve for the crushes.**

**3. No guest can submit an OC. There is a number of reasons because I might need some additional info via PM. Another is because I can't use OCs in the reviews.**

**4. You must send it through via ****PM ONLY**** so there won't be any problems. **

**5. No "Info on Profile". It is very irritating and it shows laziness of completing a form.**

**6. Please be very descriptive because I'll be choosing the OCs who are well detailed and not a Mary Sue or Gary Stu.**

**The form is on the top of my profile. Also, don't make your own form. Use mine. Also, if you're wondering, why Ninel was buying some candy, she likes candy a lot. I decided to put that in since it will make the chapter more creative. Don't ask why I made Ninel's part more than Sierra's. It's not favoritism. Don't think it that way. See you guys in the next chapter. Buy guys. SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA!**

**Note: If you read Sane Sane's Insanity Dare Show and wondering why I didn't make a chapter for like a month and a half, I apologize. I'm just having trouble with figuring out the plot. I put it on Hiatus for a while until I feel it's the time to update. Again, I'm sorry.**


	3. First Meetings: Arashi, Neptune, Frieda

**InsanityQueen's back with a new chapter. I couldn't help myself from updating! XD It's just that it felt so good and fun writing this story and it became one of my favorite stories. Eventhough, I don't know much about romance and relationships, I managed to get a few reviews. Now I feel happy about making this story. And I thought it will turn out bad with no reviews and stuff like that. I thought it was going to turn into my story, Teardrops on my guitar. If you don't know it, it's pretty much a romance fic which I had thought about and eventually published. I still didn't get reviews but I did get a favorite :I**

**It looks like I'm wasting your time, so just enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC Gina and my insane ideas (LOL. Almost rhymed)**

* * *

Arashi Kinzoku

_UGH! I just want to scream! I feel like I just want to tear down this whole place! _A girl thought in her mind. She had dark green, spiky hair with messy bangs that left strands over her golden eyes. She wore a black T-Shirt under a dark blue tank top. She also wore black pants with web like designs on the pockets. The greenette wore a dark yellow belt which is a bit slanted on the left side with dark blue and yellow tennis shoes. Her name was Arashi Kinzoku.

It turns out that Arashi lost to a blader in a tournament and he humiliated her in front of a lot of people. Almost everyone has been talking about her loss.

_That b***h is going to pay one day!_

Arashi took out her beyblade and launcher. _That's right. He's going to pay! _

"GO SHOOT!"

Arashi launched her beyblade at a building and it made a big hole on it. For some reason she started to enjoy it. She went around the city destroying and leaving holes everywhere. What she didn't notice was that a boy was watching the whole scene. He decided to run after the greenette so he will stop her from getting caught.

He took out his phone. "Hey Gingka. Can you come to the WBBA building? There's something going on and I'll need your help"

Gingka and his friends arrive outside the WBBA building. "Teru, is everything okay?", Gingka asked his friend. Teru shook his head.

"A girl is going on a rampage here. I don't know why but she's trying to tear down buildings with her bey", Teru explained. Madoka gasped.

"That's horrible", Madoka said.

"Where is she then?", Gingka asked the former dancer. Teru pointed to the building WBBA.

"I saw her run behind the WBBA headquarters", Teru answered. The group all ran behind the WBBA Headquarters and found Arashi with her launcher in hand, facing the building. She looked really angry. "I'm going to kill him one day", muttered Arashi.

She was about to launch her bey until a voice called from behind. "Stop!', the voice called. She turned around and found a group of bladers, standing in front of her.

"What the hell do you all want?", she snapped at them. Teru walked towards her.

"We just want to help you. What's the matter?", he asked gently.

"None of your business. Get out of here. Leave me alone!", she shot back at the blond blader. He didn't move or did anything. He just stared into her goldenrod eyes.

"We can help you", Teru cooed. he put his hand on her shoulder. Arashi lowered her launcher and pushed him aside.

"You didn't help me with anything", she told them. That was the last thing Teru heard before she walked away, still looking a bit angry.

Aashi was walking around the city with her hands in her pockets and looking at the ground. _There's nothing to do around here. People became scaed of me. I wish I didn't come here in the first place. _

Arashi heard people talking so she went to a construction site to see what's hapening. When she made it, she saw a few bladers and saw the same boy from earlier. She wanted to ask them if she could bey battle since they all looked pretty strong. Just then, metal rails began to fall from above.

"Oh god", she mumbled quietly. She took out her launcher and bey. She aimed it at the falling metal rails and then she launched her bey. Her beyblade, Storm Minotaurus smashed into each of the metal rails, slamming them in different directions away from the group of bladers.

All of the bladers were speechless.

"Where did that bey come from?", one blader questioned.

"That was incredible!", the boy from earlier exclaimed. They were all looking at eachother and asking questions. Arashi jumped down from a metal rail.

"Are you okay?", Arashi asked them. The boy from earlier stared at her.

"I saw you earlier. Why were you?-"

"I know, I know, I was a bit rude to you earlier. I'm sorry", Arashi apologized to him. The blond boy smiled.

"Apology acccepted. I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Teru Saotome. I used to be a dancer but I twisted my ankle and now I'm a blader. This is my bey, Earth Virgo", Teru introduced himself and showed his bey to Arashi.

"Cool bey you got there Teru. My name is Arashi Kinzoku. This is my Storm Minotarus", Arashi said while showing her bey.

"What are your names?", Arashi asked one of the bladers.

"I am Tetsuya. This is my bey, Mad Gasher. Crabby isn't it?", Tetsuya asked Arashi while showing his bey.

"Cool. We can hang out some time, right guys?", Arashi asked them.

"Sure", Teru said. He blushed a little but Arashi didn't see it. Arashi started to blush as well.

"it's getting late. I have to go. Bye guys!", Arashi shouted as she turned to walk home.

While Arashi walked home, she found herself thinking about Teru. _Why am I thinking about him? Is this how love feels like?_

* * *

Neptune Ocean

_Crap. How am I supposed to get out now? I'm going to kill Pluto! _A girl thought as she struggled to get free from a dungeon, she was trapped in. She had short light blue hair that reaches her shoulders. There are bangs covering her dark blue eyes which changes color. Right now, her eyes are red since she is angry about Pluto. She has pale skin with two fangs. She wore a blue jacket with a black choker with a skull on it.

She wore a hoodie with two horns and a white fur collar with blood also wore black pants with neon skulls and white shoes which is a little red. Her name was Neptune Ocean.

Neptune had her hands tied while chained against the wall. She tried to break free but it was no use. Apparently, Pluto and his men had kidnapped her and he hadn't told her why yet. She saw Pluto walk to her dungeon.

"What the hell do you want with me?!", Neptune yelled at him. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"It was because we wanted you to be on our side. I saw that you were a pretty strong blader so we ask if you can help us turn the beyblade world upside down ", Pluto explained. Neptune glared at him.

"I will never help a piece of s**t like you", Neptune shot back at him.

"We'll see about that. If you don't want to help, we'll kill your family and yourself. Make your choice", Pluto said and then he walked away.

After he went Neptune tried again to break the chains. She pulled and pulled but it was no use. Neptune saw a cloaked figure standing outside the door.

"I will help you get out. Be quiet", the figure told her. He got his bey out and was about to shoot. Neptune's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy!? What if it hit me instead!?", she shouted in a loud voice. The figure didn't listen to her. He launched his bey and it blasted the door which made a hole. The figure walked into the cell and used his bey to break the chains. Neptune was finally free.

"Thank you", Neptune says. The figure grabbed her hand.

"Let's get out of here", the figure suggested. They ran out of Pluto's lair. They were finally outside in the fresh air. Neptune got to see the cloaked figure more better.

"What's your name?", she asked the msterious person. The figure took off the hoodie. The person was actually a boy. He had light red hair with golden brown eyes. He wore a brown coat with a fur collar. Neptune blushed from his looks.

"My name is Bao", Bao introduced to her.

"My name is Neptune Ocean", she introduced her to him. Bao looked at her.

"Why did he kidnap you anyways?", Bao asked her. Neptune looked at the floor.

"He said that I had great strength so he asked me if I could join his side. I said no but he told me that he'll kill my family and me", Neptune exclaimed. Bao nodded.

"I understand. I used to be on his side as well but Gingka made Aguma and I find out that Pluto was using Aguma's bey, my bey and Chris's bey for his plans", Bao says.

Those two started to talk with eachother and they both walked back to Metal Bey City.

"What's this Beylin Fist?", Netune asked Bao.

"Beylin Fist is this organization which works a lot similar with our rivals, Beylin Temple. we were exiled a long time ago", Bao said.

"That's terrible!", Neptune exclaimed.

"I know. We hated Beylin Temple since then and we worked a lot so we can defeat them one day", Bao said.

They finally reached Neptune's home. "Can I see you again, Neptune?", Bao asked. Neptune nodded.

"Sure, Next time, you want to just hang around Metal Bey City?"

Bao nodded but then frowned. "That might wait a little longer. You see, Nemesis is revived so we need to help the Legendary Bladers fight him", Bao told her.

"Okay. I hope you'll save the world. After that, we can hang out, right?", Neptune asked him.

"Sure, I would love to", Bao said. Bao walked away and Neptune just looked at him walk away. She was blushing a little.

_What a cute guys he is._

* * *

Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina

"Mama?", a girl asked her mother. her mother who was busy putting some clothes in her suit case turned to face her daughter.

"Yes, mia figlia?", she asked her daughter who was frowning.

The girl had cherry red hair with bangs and baby blue eyes. She had some makeup on like light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow and some blush. Frieda wore a white tank top with cherries for the print and a white sparkling mini jacket. She also wore a light demin ripped jeans and pink sneakers. Her hair is braided. Her name was Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina but she goes by Frieda Love.

"Why are we leaving Italy. Will we miss being here?", Frieda asked her mother who finished packing her bags.

"Yes we are mia figilia, papa got a job in Japan. He is working for our company as the manager, The Ebina Organization", the Italian gril's mother exclaimed. Frieda frowned.

"We are going to come back, right? It's not like we will never go bak to Italy, am I right?", Frieda asked. A Canadian-Japanese man approached the two of them.

"Of course we'll come back but I don't know when. Working as a manager of our company is a lot of work so I'll be busy most of the time. Don't worry, we'll come back to Italy", her father assured her. Frieda nodded but was still sad in the inside. She never actually moved to a different country so this will be her first time.

The plane left to Japan at 8:00. The Ebina family quickly went out of their house to the airport.

On the airplane, Frieda was looking out the window. A tear ran down her cheek. _I'm going to miss Italy for a while but I hope things will turn out just great when I am in Japan. _Frieda thought.

**In Tokyo, Japan...**

Frieda walked around the city while eating some of Mochi ice-cream, a japanese kind of ice cream. "Maybe, I shouldn't have came to Japan. This place is pretty boring", Frieda mumbled to herself.

She took a bite out of the frozen Mochi ice-cream. _At least the sweets here are good._ She thought to herself. While she was walking, a bunch of thugs blocked her way.

"Hey kid, don't just stand there like nothing happened. Battle us!", one of the bladers demanded. They all pulled out there beys and launchers and pointed at the cherry haired girl. Frieda stood there and continued to eat the ice-cream.

"Hey we're talking to you!", a blader shouted. Frieda took another bite from the ice-cream and said.

"Why do you want to battle me anyways? I didn't do anything to you", Frieda said. One of the thugs smirked.

"You probably don't know us well, huh? If we encounter a blader, we battle them. It's our only way of becoming stronger and entering the Beyblade World Championships", he explained to the red head.

"The World Championships. I don't see how you guys are strong evenough to actually get accepted. I accept your chalenge. Prepare to be defeated", Frieda says while pulling out her bey and launcher.

"You might want to forget battling me", Frieda said while smirking. The leader of the group of thugs growled.

"Oh yeah? We will totally destroy your bey. Just watch!", he told her.

"3", Frieda called out.

"2", the thugs said.

"1!", the all yell together.

"GO SHOOT!"

Frieda's beyblade, Ray Virgo started to attack her opponent's beyblades. When she hit them, they weren't even sent flying yet.

"Is that all you've got?", a thug sneered at her. Frieda clenched her teeth.

"No, this isn't even Virgo's true strength. Virgo!", Freida commanded. Virgo charged at the 7 beyblades but they all dodged her attack. The beyblades all surrounded Frieda's bey, not letting it escape.

"Now we will finish you. Go now, Aries!", one thug shouted. The purple colored bey which is Aries clashed with Virgo. The others also took a turn as well.

"Why aren't you moving? Are you scared, little girl? I think you are. You'll regret battling with us. Aquario!"

Aquario sent Virgo flying. When Virgo landed, it was still spinning.

"It's still spinning, let's go guys!", the leader ordered his companions.

"Right!", the others yelled. All of the beys formed a triangle and they were charging at Virgo head on. The leader's bey, Aquario was in the front and the others were following him.

Frieda was smiling.

"Why are you even smiling? You're going to lose anyways", the leader questioned.

"What you haven't seen is my full strength", she told them

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see", Frieda assured them.

The 7 bey triangle was close to slamming into Virgo until,

"Special move: Feminine Aura!', Frieda called. Virgo's beast appeared. It was a light pink colored Greek Goddess, Aphrodite. She had golden blonde hair and wears a goddess dress. She wears a silver crown on her head and her eyes are baby blue.

Ray Virgo's aura began to appear. Several clones of Virgo's beast appeared and attacked the 7 beyblades, making them all sent flying. They all landed, unable to move.

Virgo bounced back to her owner. Frieda had smile on her face. All of the hugs had a scared look on their face.

"We'll remember this. We will defeat you someday. You hear me?", the leader growled.

She didn't notice that a blader was spectating her battle. He had black and white hair with a red strand. He wore a green sweater with blue and dark blue trim. He also wore khaki pants with navy blue trim. He also wore an orange shirt underneath his green jacket. The japanese male blader also wore green shoes with yellow trim. He also had a blush on his face because Frieda had impressed him with her charms. Frieda went back to eating the Mochi ice-cream.

**The next day...**

The same boy that was watching Frieda's battle went to Starbucks. He noticed the girl from yesterday. The japanese blader's cheeks were red so he hid it if she saw. He was lucky since Frieda was ordering something and she didn't pay attention to the boy.

He decided to go in and order something as well. Frieda was sitting on one of the tables, drinking some Vanille latte.

"Hi", a voice called to her while she was drinking her latte. She turned her head to find a japanese boy with black and white hair. She was quite attracted by his looks.

"I saw your battle with those thugs. You totally beat the s**t out of them. I was really impressed", the boy said. Frieda smiled at him.

"Really, I'm not that strong-"

"Of course you are. I saw your special move. It was epic", Masamune commented.

"Why, thank you! My name is Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina but you can call me Frieda Love", Frieda introduced to him. The boy ponted a thumb at his chest.

"My name is Masamune Kadoya. The number blader in the world!", Masamune introduced to her.

"Number...One? How can you be number one if you didn''t beat every blader in the world?", Frieda asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"I just know I'm number one. I don't have to beat everyone in the world. I even beat Gingka and he's the number one blader in the world and since I've beaten him, that's means I am the number one blader", Masamune explained.

Frieda sweatdropped. "Okay fine. You're the number one blader in the world, Masamumu", Frieda says jokingly. Masamune raised an eyebrow.

"Masamumu?", he questioned.

"That's you're nickname"

"Oh. I, Masamumu, am the number one blader in the world!", Masamune screamed while striking a pose. They both laughed.

"Why did you come to Japan anyways, Frieda? I can see you're not actually from here", Masamune asked the cherry haired girl.

"I'm actually Italian but my family and I moved here. My dad got a job here as the manager of our company, the Ebina Organization. I thought that Tokyo would suck but now, I'm happy that I came here', Frieda answered.

"I was born in Japan but I moved to the USA and became part of Team Dungeon. I wanted to come here since I want to beat one particular blader and that's Gingka. I managed to defeat him after all the times he defeated me", Masamune explained.

"That's pretty cool. Does you're friends miss you since you're gone?", Frieda questioned.

"My friend Toby is in the hospital but I think Zeo misses me. Say, Frieda. How about coming with me to the Osaka Festival. It's one of the biggest festivas in Japan", Masamune offered. He showed her a mini card with japanese characters on it.

Frieda had a big smile on her face and she went beet red for the fact that she's going to one of the most popular festivals in Japan and that she might be falling for Masamune. She gave him a big hug that almost made him drop the mini card .

"Of course I want to go. I heard a lot about Osaka. It's really beautiful. I've seen pictures of it but I never got to go there!', Frieda exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay. I've already been to Osaka since I was born and grew up there. The festival happens in a few days so we will go 2 days later. How does that sound Cherry girl", Masamune suggested while nudging her shoulder with his elbow.

"Sure"

Just then, Frieda's phone rang. She got out her pink colored cell phone.

"Hello?...Sure, I will come home as soon as I can...Bye, love you"

"Who was that?", Masamune asked Frieda.

"It's my mom. She wanted me back since it's getting late", Frieda answered. It began to rain an hour ago and it's still raining now.

"I can take you home. It's raining and I'm afraid you'll get a cold", Masamune offered

Frieda shook her head. "I have my own umbrella", Frieda said. She opened it and opened the door.

"Oh. Bye Frieda!', Masamune exclaimed while waving his hand. Frieda waved back.

"Bye Masamumu!"

Frieda began to walk back home. She found herself blushing again.

* * *

**Wow! This chapter was awfully long! I think I've made Neptune's part too short an Frieda's extremely long. It's not because of favouritism, so don't send hate messages to me. I loved this chapter and writing Frieda's, Neptune's and Arashi's parts were so fun! There is only ONE more spot for an OC. I am still waiting for one OC from Fallenbey and I'm hoping she/he'll send it to me soon. I know, I already have enough OCs to choose but I will need a few more. Here are the rules for OC submission (I know the rules are already in chapter 1 and 2 but it's just for the fact if you're to lazy to go back):**

**1. You must complete the whole form.**

**2. First come first serve for the crushes.**

**3. No guest can submit an OC. There is a number of reasons because I might need some additional info via PM. Another is because I can't use OCs in the reviews.**

**4. You must send it through via PM ONLY so there won't be any problems. **

**5. No "Info on Profile". It is very irritating and it shows laziness of completing a form.**

**6. Please be very descriptive because I'll be choosing the OCs who are well detailed and not a Mary Sue or Gary Stu.**

**The form is on the very top of my profile. Also, there is a new poll I have up there too. It's on a story, I've been thinking about lately. Pretty much an Frozen AU story. That's all the time I have. See you next week! Bye! SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA! :D**


End file.
